Evolution
by DancingStar01
Summary: Alien spaceships appear all over the world. Pairing: C/L


Title: Evolution  
Author: Dancing Star  
Crossover: PSI Factor/ Sue Thomas FBEye  
Pairing: Connor / Lindsay  
Rating: 12  
Category: AU, Mystery, Romance  
Spoiler: 3 months after "Regeneration", Season 4  
Summaries: Alien spaceships appear all over the world.  
Notes: This story is based on a dream I had once. Hey, maybe I should stop watching so many sci-fi shows but actually I like "Falling Skies" and I always wanted to write something like this.

**Evolution**

They were out for 15 minutes because Peter believed that some sports wouldn´t harm the team. Some of his friends and colleagues already hated him for this idea and they were very grateful that they had to take a break.  
"I'm just not an athlete," Sue apologized, but her hearing dog Levi barked joyfully.  
"A little exercise never hurts," Peter said.  
"I´m not in shape," Connor complained. He was breathing heavily. The ice cold winter air caused pain in his lungs.  
"You're telling me?", Peter asked and gave him a pat on the shoulder, "You've grown a bit in recent years." No sooner had he said this, he did feel sorry, because it wasn´t Connors fault and he looked a lot better than in this hotel in Cleveland, where they had found him. First they had believed Connor had really made it after three years to escape from the Russian prison and somehow he could find a way onto the American continent. But then he had told them the truth: He wasn´t the "right" Connor. He was a clone, which was developed in a research laboratory through DNA remnants of the original. He also told them the DNA of the original has been modified with alien genetic material and that had to mean he had "his" memories and self-healing powers. The DNA of Lilith, the female counterpart, was also prepared with alien genes had become aggressive after three years and the team had experienced that. He promised them he could control himself. At least Connor hoped this because he had no idea where he should go. Everyone he knew thought he was dead.  
The team had changed in the last three years. Only Peter and Lindsay were still a part of it. Anton was now the head of the OSIR, as far as Connor had understood, but he never missed to investigate mysterious cases. Jack Hudson and Sue Thomas were the new team members and he knew them now for three months. The two seemed very friendly and he liked them. Sue was deaf, but very intelligent. Lindsay was the new case manager, since the last one had left the team.  
"Let´s go," Jack suggested. Before he was joining the OSIR, he was working with the FBI and Connor believed he was used to a daily sports program. So they jogged through the city.  
When they walked past a bookstore, Connor discovered a post-card with picture of this town. However, above the skyline, an alien spaceship was hovering. "Greetings from outer space," was printed in small letters on the edge of the card.  
"Connor? We want to go, "a voice suddenly said to him and he turned around. It was Lindsay.  
"Sorry", he apologized then he showed her the postcard with the spacecraft, "This is pretty grim, isn´t it?", Connor asked her. A little sad, he noted she only noticed the question with a shrug. So he put back the postcard and together they continued walking. When he followed them and they arrived at the Mobile Lab, he thought how much Lindsay had changed. When she found out he wasn´t the "right" Connor, she didn´t talk a single word to him for days. He was relieved that at least now she was talking to him again, but what they had before-at least what he could remember-  
had disappeared without a trace. Sometimes Connor even felt like an intruder, a stranger. Daily collaboration with Lindsay had become a kind of gauntlet run. It was a pity and he would like to change this. On the other hand, it had taken almost three months until Lindsay was talking to him again. He didn´t tell her he would give her as much time as she wanted, because he didn´t know if she still wanted that at all. Connor didn´t dare to tell her he loved her, because he had once heard her saying to Peter that he wasn´t the "right" Connor. He then regretted he had ever told them. Maybe he should have kept the secret and they´d never found out.  
There were moments when he decided he would give up. And today was one of them...

By late afternoon they wanted to have dinner. "I'm starving," Sue declared, while she and Connor and Jack went to the car in a good mood. They drove to the city center, where they would meet with Lindsay and Peter, who previously wanted to buy a gift. Tomorrow was Anton's birthday and they had planned to celebrate this together. "Where do you want to have dinner?", Jack finally asked, "We have seen a nice Indian restaurant where we...", he was interrupted by a loud buzzing noise. "What's that?", Peter asked and Sue wanted to know what he meant. Because she was deaf, she couldn´t understand why all the people who were in the city center, looked around confused. She looked to the sky and then she discovered a large missile which emerged from the clouds. "Look!", Sue said, pointing to the sky.  
"My goodness," Lindsay murmured and the bag with Anton's gift fell to the ground. She had never seen an airplane like this and was firmly convinced it wasn´t from this planet. The missile was shaped like a cone, the tip pointing down. The surface of the flying object wasn´t smooth: she could clearly see the surface had corridors and was covered with tubes and pipes.  
"What the hell is that?"

After the unidentified flying object had appeared over the city it was impossible to think about dinner at an Indian restaurant. Instead, they drove back to the hotel where they stayed and there they ordered chicken and rice with salad at the room service. Peter and Jack sat in front of the TV, trying to follow what was reported about the flying object at the news. A newscaster said that no Air Force owned such an aircraft, which actually allowed just a guess: The flying object was extraterrestrial.  
"I knew it," Sue admitted, who was sitting at the dinner table and was able to follow the news because of the subtitles. She knew it at the moment when this thing had appeared over their heads. Sue wondered why all this happened. What wanted the aliens?  
"Do you think he has something to do with this?", Lindsay asked pointing to Connor. He was standing outside on the balcony of the hotel room, staring at the flying object that hovered above the city center.  
"No," Peter replied. He was sure that Connor had nothing to do with it. The share of his extraterrestrial DNA came after all from a prehistoric parasite and not from a green Martians. Peter now changed the channel and watched a report that similar ships had appeared above many American and Canadian cities as well as Europe, South America, Australia and Asia. Cairo and Cape Town also reported mysterious flying objects. "I don´t understand what´s going on here," Peter said and switched to another news channel. Sue sat on the couch next to them now so she could follow their conversation better. "To me, it´s clear," she replied, "They aren´t here to make friends."  
"How do you know?", Jack was skeptical but he had to admit he even suspected something like this. He put a couch pillow aside, so Anton could sit with them and join the discussion.  
"If they were here for reasons of peace, they would have tried to talk to us or they would have shown us who they are. Instead, we only see these cone-shaped spaceships hovering over our heads."  
Her friends had to admit that Sue was absolutely right. They discussed for a while and wondered what to do when the aliens didn´t come for reasons of peace. Jack then said it wasn´t not their job to protect humanity from an alien invasion. Peter disagreed they should do something instead of turning their thumbs all day.  
The only one who didn´t participate in the discussion, was Connor. He continued looking at the alien spaceship above the city center. In the darkness of night it was hard to see. Only a few scattered lights that pulsed on the flying object revealed that it was even there.  
Something was wrong. He knew it.

The next morning the spaceship was still there and they weren´t surprised at all. They knew it wouldn´t disappear.  
They sat all together at breakfast and had just handed Anton his birthday present, when they heard a loud popping noise. "What was that?", Lindsay asked and got up. She walked to the window and watched as the spacecraft fired bursts on the buildings in the city. One of those lightning had struck a house in the vicinity. The house didn´t burn, but all the rooms inside the building were dark. This was at a time when it was still very dark in the morning.  
"What happened here?", Lindsay asked. She almost didn´t notice the soft hum in their room. From the corner of her eye she noticed a movement and when she turned her head, she saw that Connor went through the whole hotel room and he pulled the plugs of all electrical appliances. "What are you doing?", she asked. Connor explained he had heard the buzz for a long time ago and he thought that lightning had struck their hotel. He told also he believed these flashes were used to destroy the electronics. "What sense does it make?", Sue asked and Connor, however, found the issue was unnecessary.  
"Maybe they believe we are vulnerable if we don´t have electricity anymore," Connor said when he pulled the plug of the TV, "Maybe they think it´s easier if we have no light in the dark night and we can´t see them."  
Now his friends understood why he did this and they had to admit this theory made sense. But a television couldn´t help them to defend themselves. "We should wait for the next night," Connor suggested. Then they would find out if he was right.

At night Lindsay couldn´t hardly sleep. She and Sue had packed their most necessary things in their bags and they slept in their day clothes. If they had to flee, they wouldn´t have to mess around with their clothes then. Lindsay listened to every sound. On the floor above them a woman was walking in high heels. The wind whistled impatiently around the building. Actually, Lindsay was glad that her friends were with her. If it should happen, it gave her confidence that she hadn´t to die alone. "What an absurd idea," she thought. Then she remembered the day. Without electricity the chaos in town was perfect: the police had to regulate traffic manually and was overwhelmed, food shops were closed, the subway wasn´t available. Public life was completely silent.  
The night passed and morning came. Connor didn´t want to admit at breakfast how angry he was about being wrong about the spacecraft.  
"We fly back home today?", Jack asked them. He didn´t even want to know if the airspace was closed due to the spacecraft. Peter decided to ask at least and they wanted to travel together to the airport after breakfast. The taxi ride there cost twice the usual price. Peter wanted to start a discussion with the taxi driver, but Anton stopped him.  
Lindsay wondered that quite a few people were on the road today: Many people remained at the airport and hoped they would find a way out of town. Some people had heard on the countryside was still electricity.  
The people looked at the sky as the spacecraft began to hum loudly. "What happens now?", Anton asked. He and his friends were staring intently the flight object.  
Suddenly, the ship again sent out flashes that hit people this time. A man fell to the ground and writhed in pain. The people outside the airport building panicked and ran inside as fast as they could. Lindsay and Sue were the last ones who went to the building. Then they closed the door behind them but the lightning tore the glass apart and then hit a pilot who wanted to leave the building at this moment. The man crumpled to the ground.  
Another flash of lightning broke through the window and met Sue's dog, who ran after them. "Levi," Sue cried shocked when the four-legged friend was lying on the ground, but Lindsay grabbed her hand. "Come on!", she cried, even though she knew Sue couldn´t hear her. Before them, a few other people fell to the ground.  
"Here!", Connor said to them and they ran to him. Connor them to a dark corridor, until they were faced a locked metal door. Peter and Jack began to look for a key. "Here it is!", Jack said and handed Connor the key. Finding a way in the darkness wasn´t easy. Jack wondered how difficult it must be for Sue and grabbed her hand to lead her. Connor opened the door and they saw a narrow staircase leading down. The way was lit by emergency lighting. "What is this?", Lindsay said as they walked down the stairs one after another. Peter remained with the key next to the door, until they were all gone down because Connor told him he should lock the door again.  
"This is an ancient escape route," Connor told them, "The escape route was used several times before the airport was renovated and enlarged 15 years ago."  
Jack couldn´t remember having seen an emergency exit sign. So he just had to ask: "How do you know that?" It wasn´t because he didn´t trust Connor, but he knew the story that he was created 3 years ago in a test tube.  
"Years ago, I was watching a documentary on television about the airport and because it is the only emergency exit, which leads along an underground river, and I can still remember pretty well." Only now he realizes what he had said and instantly he was sorry. Of course it wasn´t his memories.  
They heard something behind them falling to the ground. "What was that?", Lindsay asked. She wasn´t sure if she should turn around, so she reached for Connors hand. He held it firmly until they reached a narrow ladder. One after another, they climbed up: Peter went ahead and pushed aside a manhole cover. As they stated they were in the backyard of a small tower, probably a house in the middle of the city. The alley was dark, the moon was only a faint light in the streets.  
"Let´s go," Connor suggested. They walked down the alley and when they reached the main road, Peter reached for Connor's jacket. Without asking questions, they hurried to hide behind a dumpster. "What's going on?", Sue thought it was better to whisper, but when Peter pointed wordlessly to the street, her question was done: In the moonlight they saw a large, two-legged machine they had never seen before. The machine was humming. The legs were long and ended up in huge, claw-like metal feet. A round capsule transportation was attached on its legs and an insect-like creature was sitting inside it. The machine stopped at the alley entrance, paused a moment, then it turned and hurried down the street.  
"My God," Lindsay muttered. All of a sudden she was terribly dizzy.  
When they were sure that the alien machine was gone, they left their hiding place. They slipped again to the main road and saw some curved shapes there. "These aren´t people," Anton told them. The figures looked like humans, but they had thick, shaggy hair, their brow was strong and the jaws protruded.  
"Are these cavemen?", Peter asked. The strange thing was that these apparent cavemen wore ties and scraps of modern clothing. Peter realized these were ordinary people who had turned back for any reason at an earlier stage in their evolutionary history.  
A louder clang made them turn around. Apparently, a metal can was knocked over by a small figure.  
"Levi?", Sue asked. The small figure stepped from the darkness now and they recognized him. It was Levi, but he looked different than usual.  
"He has probably taken our tracks," Connor suggested. He also noted that Levi had a larger head and his whole body was more solid. He also seemed to be quite aggressive, because he had never seen Levi how bared his teeth and growled.  
"He looks pretty bad," Jack whispered, "Move slowly. Don´t run away." They left the dark alley slowly and tried not to escape too quickly from Levi. But Levi set to jump, they ran off and Levi tore down Anton. Lindsay's eyes filled with tears when she heard Anton yelling for help. Peter and Connor wanted to go back, they were just a few steps away from Anton. But their friend was gone. All that was left was a large bloodstain on the floor. Peter and Connor hadn´t to discuss what might was happening. They hurried to catch up as quickly as possible to Jack, Sue and Lindsay. "Where is Anton?", Tears were running down Lindsay's face and she reached for Connors arm. He silently shook his head and reached for her hand.  
They ran across the main street and were seen by some drooling and howling caveman. Then they hid in a dark alley on the other side of the road.  
"What happened to Levi?", Sue asked, breathing heavily and her friends had to admit they had never seen such a thing. "It's almost as if...", Sue didn´t dare to speak this sentence.  
"It´s obvious he´s behaving like a wild animal," Connor said. He had also noticed the change in Levi's face. Peter now told them his suspicions that Levi returned to the beginning of the development of the domestic dog.  
"Does that mean he is now a wolf?", Sue asked, looking depressed to the main road to make sure Levi didn´t follow them, "But how?"  
"I don´t know," Peter admitted, "Maybe they are responsible... It's just a theory: But what if they somehow manage to turn all the living creatures on the planet at the beginning of its development?"  
"You mean that they put us back into ice age?", Jack asked and Peter nodded.  
"That would be disastrous."  
"Yes," Peter agreed again, "A couple of Neanderthals can´t defend their planet against an alien invasion." Inwardly, he had to admit this plan was very good.  
"What do we do now?", Sue wanted to know.  
"Maybe we should leave the city," Lindsay suggested and wiped tears from her eyes, "I heard some people talking about it at the airport, there is still electricity on the countryside. Maybe the aliens didn´t turn the people into Neanderthals there." Inwardly, she hated herself that she had lost Anton. She was the Case Manager and everything was out of control.  
"That's a good idea," Connor agreed, "We should go to the Mobile Lab and try to leave the city." The only problem was that the Mobile Lab was parked at a park in the south of the city because their last client lived there. "How shall we reach the lab?", Sue said, "If we stay on the road, it won´t last long until we´re discovered by aliens and they transform us into cavemen."  
"Then we'll have to climb into the ground once again."

The canal system of the city stank horribly but Lindsay didn´t dare to complain about it. This way to the Mobile Lab was better than being attacked by wild animals or by prehistoric people. Of course it was also worse if they´d encountered an alien that transformed them to Neanderthals.  
They were a half hour on the road when they came into a room that contained only a pool of water. The water was dark as night. "What do we do now?", Lindsay asked, "Have we lost our way?"  
"No, I'm sure we are right," Peter said. He had read the maps carefully and he knew they hadn´t strayed.  
"Then we have to swim," Jack observed, looking into the dark pool of water. Connor found a rope on the ground. He took it and tied it to a pier near the water. Then he threw the rope into it. "I'm going to dive and swim to the other side of the basin," he decided.  
"You don´t have to play the hero," Jack warned and Connor turned around.  
"I know. But I feel responsible." He knew there really was no reason to, because he had absolutely nothing to do with the spaceships in the sky. Connor got into the icy water, took a deep breath and left his friends behind.  
Lindsay, Peter, Jack and Sue nearly waited for five minutes and Lindsay was getting restless. "Don´t worry, he´ll be find," Sue was trying to cheer her up. Another five minutes passed without Connor coming back.  
"Maybe something happened," Lindsay suggested. She could feel how nervous she was and she knew this feeling very well. She ever had it Back then, in this factory in Russia, when she waited for Peter and Connor, but only Peter came out of the factory and then it exploded.  
"We should look for him," she suggested and at that moment she saw air bubbles in the water. She took a step back because she had no idea what would happen next. When her friends discovered Connor in the water, Jack and Peter stretched out their arms to help him out of the cold water. He was coughing like crazy and rolled onto his side so he could breathe.  
"You were quite a long time away," Jack observed, while Lindsay hugged Connor.  
"I couldn´t find the exit immediately," he apologized, still coughing. He knew this idea could have gone wrong and he only survived because of his alien DNA.  
They got one after the other into the cold water and swam next to the rope to the other side of the basin. When they arrived, Peter climbed up a ladder, lifting a manhole cover and peered cautiously out to the street. "Where are we?", he heard Sue asking. Peter closed the manhole cover as slowly as he had opened it and climbed down the ladder.  
"At the south end of town," he replied, "I think we are very close to the Mobile Lab."  
Nevertheless, it was hard to find the exact location of their Lab and it took almost two hours until they reached it. "I've almost given up the hope we can make it," Sue admitted and reached for Jack's hand. In the distance they heard a shrill alarm.  
"Peter, we can test if the motor is still working?", Lindsay said. She hoped so much that the car still worked. Peter had the keys to the Mobile Lab with him and he got behind the wheel. His friends watched eager to see how he turned around the ignition key and nothing happened.  
"I can hot-wire the car," Peter promised to them and they nodded in agreement. Jack suggested they should get dressed with dry clothing in the meantime. Their wet clothes froze them. This proposal was finally agreed and they entered the Lab.

Two minutes later, after they had changed clothes, Jack decided to go to Peter in the cab and help him to short-circuit the truck. Sue thought it was better if she came with him. When Lindsay realized she was alone in the Mobile Lab, she was looking for Connor. She found him: He sat in silence in the locker room and stared at his hands. Connor looked up as the access door opened and Lindsay came in. She sat down opposite him. No one was saying a word for a long time.  
"What you have done today was pretty brave," she finally said and sighed.  
"What exactly do you mean?"  
"How you swam through the water tank..." Was he doing this only because he knew that nothing could happen to him? He had told them he felt responsible for their situation, but he didn´t have to. She was sure it wasn´t his fault.  
"Well, maybe it helps to ease my conscience. I'm still allegations, because... ", he didn´t have to keep talking, because she probably knew exactly why he reproached himself.  
"It's not your fault," Lindsay murmured.  
"But I feel as if the whole world is looking at me and tells me to end this. And I have no idea how", Connor snorted.  
"I didn´t mean this," Lindsay moved and now she sat beside him in the darkness, "I wanted to say that what happened three years ago, isn´t your fault. What has happened three months ago, isn´t your fault as well. You can´t help it that you're here... Even though I have often thought this in recent months", she gulped and tried to hid the tears, but a sob told Connor she was crying. He put his arm around her and was surprised she didn´t move away from him. She leaned her head even cautiously against his shoulder and clung to him.  
"I'm so sorry," she whispered and hugged him, "What I did was wrong."  
"Oh, that´s not true. Probably I´d react the same way", Connor gently pushed a strand of hair from her face and she looked at him surprised. She didn´t need words to know what he thought and she held her breath, when he dared to kiss her gently. A warm feeling surrounded her, when she thought that it felt right, even though it was really wrong. He was not the right one... She wanted to push him away, but she was too weak and instead she pulled him closer. She had missed so much... The chosen moment was perfectly bad, but she enjoyed being with him, to lie in his arms and being kissed by him.  
Finally, she broke away from him. She smiled. "I love you," she murmured and had to admit saying this wasn´t hard, "Do you love me too?" Uncertainty was in her voice. She hoped he still wanted her, after she had punished him for months with contempt.  
"Of course," Connor smiled and Lindsay wanted to kiss him again, when a beating sound stopped her.  
"What was that?", Lindsay looked in the direction from which the sound came. Above them, the light was turned on. They hurried to find Jack, Sue and Peter, who still hadn´t managed to start the engine. Lindsay asked if they also had heard the beating noise and her friends denied.  
A rotating disk appeared above them and Peter dropped the ignition key in horror. A bolt of lightning flashed over them and their eyes hurt briefly, then it was dark.

Lindsay woke up with headaches and she realized she was in a small cell. On her feet she felt a something and she tried to get up. "Connor?"  
"Yes," he confirmed and when he saw she was awake, he helped her to sit up.  
"What... What happened? Where are Peter, Sue and Jack?"  
"We are here," she heard Jack. Connor helped her getting up and took her to a kind of force field. It glowed yellow but they could see through. Jack and Sue were caught in another cell. Peter was in a cell next to them, therefore, Lindsay and Connor couldn´t see him.  
"I feel dizzy," Lindsay muttered and Connor helped her sit down again, "What happened?", she asked then.  
"I guess they have found us," Connor replied, "Then this unidentified flying object has appeared above our heads. Then we all woke up here... We have no water here."Connor looked around in the room. Indeed, their options were limited: In the three-square-foot cell was only a place to sleep, no water, no food, nothing.  
"I suspect we are on a spaceship," Peter declared, "And I have no idea, how to escape." They would never know if there were indeed people outside the city which hadn´t become stone-age people.  
Jack explained he could diffuse remember a scene in which he had seen an alien, like the creatures in the apparatus on the street, entered a platform and has been transformed into a human being.  
"What will happen now?", Sue asked and stretched out her hand to Jack. He put an arm protectively around her and when Lindsay saw this, she realized once again she had failed. It was her job to protect her team. Now she had lost Anton and they were in an extraterrestrial spaceship trapped in small cells and were waiting for certain death. She was sorry for Jack and Sue... That they both were a couple was never officially confirmed, Lindsay knew the two felt very much for each other. She had eyes in her head and finally she knew only too well that the headquarters didn´t like relationships between employees. She thought of Connor and reached for his hand again.  
"Try to sleep a little," he suggested, because he noticed how tired she still was, "I'll stay awake." Connor pressed her gently back onto the bed and gently stroked her hair off her face. The stone was cold.  
"When this will be over, we both leave for a holiday. Just you and me", he promised her and he didn´t see how Sue and Jack in their cell embraced almost desperately, "We´ll travel to the sea, rent a beautiful beach house... What do you think?"  
"Sounds good." She tried to hold his hand as long as possible. In her mind she could already hear the screeching gulls. Then she dropped it into a dreamless sleep.

For three hours, nothing happened, then the access door to the cell block opened and a male figure entered the room. Lindsay felt how Connor gently shook on her shoulder to wake her and then helped her sit up. He whispered they would get visiting and she was excited to see what would happen next.  
"Anton", Lindsay was suddenly wide awake and shocked. Then she realized this wasn´t Anton. Levi had killed him. She suspected this was only a copy of Anton and she remembered what Jack had told them.  
"That was pretty clever to hide from us," Anton said in a firm voice.  
"We had no chance," Lindsay said, "What do you want?"  
Instead of answering, Anton grinned at her cold. He put his hand through the yellow force field and all of a sudden the whole cell was bathed in bright light. It took a moment until Lindsay's eyes had accustomed to the brightness. Finally, she saw Connor lying on the ground. "Connor," she rushed to him, because he obviously felt pain in his shoulder. Blood came out of a wound. How was that possible? He had self-healing powers and shouldn´t be hurt. Connor noticed something was wrong. He felt like he was beginning to boil inside and he tried to get away from Lindsay. Pain came over him.  
Suddenly Anton took a step back, away from the cell block. Sue in the opposite cell tried to see something. She could see Lindsay, but Connor had disappeared. On the floor lay a large, yellow worm whose body center was quite thick. It hissed regularly and remained motionless on the ground. "What's that?", Sue asked.  
"This is...", Lindsay began to stammer, "It's Connor."

She remembered only too well the parasite that had cost Connor´s life three years ago. Now they got a second chance and the same creature, or better: its DNA, was standing in their way again. She suspected that the Anton- Alien had just transported Connor back in an early stage of its evolution, like all people in the city he had turned into prehistoric people.  
Since hours, Connor was still motionless on the floor of the small cell and Lindsay asked herself what would happen now. The access door to the cellblock opened and again Anton came in. "What do you want?", Lindsay said when he was standing in front of her cell. She knew what he wanted: Transforming her and her friends to prehistoric people so that he and his alien buddys could finally get their planet. This plan had already worked with Connor. Anton wasn´t even to blame. Instead, there were only these aliens who looked like Anton and...  
The parasite on the floor of her cell hissed and started moving when Anton stretched his hands through the force field. Connor knew that the aliens would transform Lindsay in an earlier stage of development of mankind and he even knew how painful this transformation was. He wanted to protect her, even if everything had changed now.  
Lindsay screamed when Connor rushed to her and threw her to the ground. The next moment she sat in her bed and let out a short scream. She was back at the hotel and noticed that next door the light was turned on. "Lindsay, are you okay?", Sue asked worried and Levi barked.  
Lindsay took a second to catch a breath. Then she pushed her blanket aside and got up. She noted she was sweating in fear when she rushed to the window barefoot, watching the peacefully glittering city. Everything seemed to be all right: At least she couldn´t see unusual flashing lights in the sky.  
Lindsay went to the door of her hotel room, where she met Sue.  
"Is everything all right?", Sue wanted to know worried, "You were screaming as if someone was going to kill you."  
"I'm really okay," Lindsay assured her. She was equally shocked and relieved it was all a bad dream.  
Now Connor stepped out of his room. He told them he had heard a scream and wanted to see what had happened. Lindsay told them briefly about her nightmare, but gave no details because she was currently still confused and she didn´t know what was real and what was only a dream. Finally, Sue returned to her and Jacks room with her dog and Lindsay was alone with Connor. "I was so afraid for you," she confessed to him and wrapped his arms around his neck.  
"Why? I was here all the time and... ", he actually wanted to tell her everything was fine with him, but at that moment she began to kiss him. She was relieved he didn´t resist, but also put his arms around her. Finally she broke the kiss. "I...", she shook her head slightly, "I love you." It was easier for her to say, as she had thought. Then she asked him if he loved her and when he nodded, she kissed him again.  
"My goodness, what exactly did you dream that you are so messed up?", he asked gently, pushing a strand of hair from her face. She should tell him a little more except that she had dreamed the earth has been invaded by aliens and mankind had transformed into prehistoric people. He wanted to know more... later. And not here. At least not in front of her room. She was his opinion, when she took his hand and pulled him to her room.

Fin


End file.
